thechroniclesofalbionfandomcom-20200213-history
Verine Rebanishi
General Verine Rebanishi, aged 36, is the 78th Air Minister of the Empire of Magnolion. She is the acting Chief Mercenary Captain for the Magnolionese Mercenary Corps. Appearance Verine possesses a well-endowed, Amazonian figure, standing at six feet, and four inches tall. She cuts her jet black hair at shoulder-length, and is Heterochromic, as one of her eyes is blue, and the other is grey. She wears heavy plate armor. Personality To most, she appears to be stern and unforgiving, taking her Military career seriously. However, this is a only partly true, a facade of sorts. This is what she shows the world. The self she hides is that of a rebel. A rebel who does what she wants, like going on hunting trips and sleeping around. She is generally rather relaxed and chill. Bio Verine was born 36 years ago to a noble, landed family in Magnolion. Her parents were very controlling and restrictive throughout her early development, stunting her social growth as a person. So, she rebelled. She secretly hung out with peasants, joined a gang of teenagers, and was even rather promiscuous. However, when she ended up pregnant at 15, all of that came crashing down on her. She had to not only tell her parents she ended up pregnant, ruining her chances at a good, noble marriage, but she had to raise the kid. She gave birth to a son, and raised him to the best of her abilities. During this time, she joined the military as a samurai, a state mercenary, eventually specializing in aerial combat and becoming a mercenary captain. When her son was 17, being the idealistic kid he was, he wanted to be just like mother. He too became a samurai, but he was not so lucky. Slain on a foreign battlefield, he never came home. She sunk into a depression until one day, a few years ago, she came across a bright young girl in the mercenary army she commanded. Her name was Kei, and she took her under her wing. As Kei was an orphan, Verine adopted her into her noble family, which she now ran after her father’s death. This second chance at life brought Verine right back to the top of her game, restoring her sense of self. Being the best aerial mercenary captain in Magnolion, she has a serious demeanor and leads a force of crack troops. On duty, she is all business. She does what must be done with ruthless efficiency. However, beneath the armor, she is a rather relaxed noblewoman who continues her old rebellious streak, viewing acts of “rebellion” against her long dead parents, sex with a sense of escapism, having developed a variety of tastes, kinks, and oddities. First and foremost, however, she is a mother. When not fighting, her way of earning money is teaching at a prestigious military academy in the capital city. In Story Verine visited Julia in the Spring of 867 to codify a deal between the Empire of Magnolion and the Julian Republic on the hiring of mercenaries to help train Julia's new flying cohorts. After negotiating with the Senate, she returned home. Eventually, she returned to Julia, helping organize the Julian Aerial Cohorts. In Battle Verine was trained vigorously from youth, and is very deadly with the spear, axe, and bow. She is also rather knowledgeable in hand-to-hand combat. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magnolion